


Dear Director

by desertredwolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eternals, Gen, Infinity Gems, Inhumans (Marvel), Letters, Mistress of Illusions, SHIELD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Coulson and the Director receive a letter from a mysterious and unknown sender. Who sent it to them? And does a new trainee agent have anything to do with it? Inhumans, Eternals, Infinity Gems, and more! Minor spoiler for Season 4. AU/Canon Divergent Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. All rights go to respective owners.
> 
> A/N — I really wish someone would tell S.H.I.E.L.D. that they could do better. This is who I want to step in to do it. Anyone recognize the mysterious letter writer?

Agent Phil Coulson had just been called into the Director's office and, for once, he didn't have to wait hours before entering the room. The Director's secretary had led him right in, before promptly closing the door behind him.

The Director sat at his desk and was currently glaring at an envelope in his hands. He didn't greet Coulson as he entered the room. The tension in the office built, as Coulson waited for the Director to speak.

"What do you make of this?" growled the Director, as he threw the envelope across the desk.

Coulson raised an eyebrow and picked up the paper. Turning it over, he read the elegant writing carefully written on the front. "It appears to be a letter, sir," he said cautiously, "addressed to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Then read it," the Director snarled, "because it's addressed to _you._ "

Concerned about the other man's reaction to the letter, Coulson spoke. "Perhaps it is mislabeled—"

"It's not," the Director interrupted. Sighing, he waved Coulson on. "Please read it."

Pulling the letter out of the envelope, Coulson carefully unfolded it and began to read.

_Director Coulson,_

_There is not enough time to say what needs to be said, but I will try to regardless._

_I am severely disappointed in you, and in S.H.I.E.L.D. Perhaps that was a bit too harsh to start out with, but it needed to be said. (It was too harsh, was it not? I do not know why Ike asked me to write this letter. He is so much better at this sort of thing than I, but alas, this is what happens when you live with humans for the last 20,000 odd years. You become the intermediary between two races. Yay.)_

_But back to the point: Your stance on enhanced individuals and Inhumans is what has caused great concern for not only my people, but the rest of the galaxy as well. Your narrow-minded and fearful approach to something you do not understand is extremely disappointing (have I mentioned how disappointed I am?) and is distracting you from the bigger picture. Just because you have an Inhuman as your new Director (yes, I know about that), does not mean you are making progress in accepting those that are not like you._

_There is a war coming and only a united front will save the universe. Humans, Inhumans, Asgardians, Kree, enhanced — it does not matter. Without a united force, we will all fall._

_He is coming for the Infinity Gems. He may already have one, but his thirst for power and control will not let him stop until he has them all. Be ready. Be the S.H.I.E.L.D. we all need because right now, I give you a one out of ten on how good of a job you all are doing. (One is the bad, by the way.) And for the love of Valhalla, do not blame the Avengers for your problems!_

_One last thing before I sign off. Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson, aka the Inhuman "Quake," is now officially under my protection. Leave. Her. Alone. Because if you do not, you are going to wish you were dealing with a certain Infinity Gem-obsessed mad Titan, instead of me._

_That being said: I am not your enemy. When the time comes, you can count on me to be by your side. I promise I will face the end of the universe with you. Mostly because it sounds like a fun way to spend a Tuesday._

_Yours truly,_

_Mesmer, Mistress of Illusions_

_P.S. — Please inform the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. that I meant no harm when I called you "Director." A friend of mine has simply told me stories of your adventures before S.H.I.E.L.D. became an official agency again and that is how I will always view you._

_P.P.S. — Thank you, Director Coulson, for helping my friend on multiple occasions. (I probably should have started with that. Oh well.)_

Coulson felt his lips twitch and furiously fought a grin. He schooled his expression back to neutral as he folded the letter back into the envelope. He didn't know this "Mesmer," but he definitely liked her style.

"Well?" the Director demanded. "What do you think?"

"This Mistress of Illusions seems to be a force of controlled chaos," he replied evenly.

The Director glared at Coulson. "That's not what I mean and you know it," he said. "We still have a job in finding Quake. We have to—"

The door slammed open and interrupted the two men. Instinctively reaching for their weapons, they relaxed when they saw a frazzled-looking trainee agent.

"Sir!" she said, before noticing Coulson, "Director, I am sorry to interrupt, but the contingent of U.N. officials has arrived early and they are asking for you."

The Director laughed and clapped Coulson on the shoulder. "We'll have to continue our conversation later," he said, his smile not reaching his eyes. "There is never a dull moment with this job."

The Director strode out of the room, leaving Coulson and the trainee agent alone in the room. The trainee agent glanced at Coulson before offering her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," she said. "You're a hero."

Coulson smiled uncomfortably, but shook her hand. "Please," he said, "it's just Coulson. Or Phil. Or just Agent."

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, Agent Coulson," she responded, grinning widely. "I'm Trainee Agent Ryan. Or if I've done something to annoy Agent May in training, it's just a glare and ' _You._ '"

"What have you done to annoy May?" Coulson asked, slightly concerned.

Trainee Agent Ryan shrugged. "I beat her in a hand-to-hand combat match," she said nonchalantly.

Coulson stared at the young agent before him, not quite believing what he just heard. She barely looked older than 22 or 23 years old, but then again, he knew looks could be deceiving. "What?" he asked weakly.

"It's okay. She beat me the next round. Of course," Trainee Agent Ryan frowned to herself, "she said I went easy on her and was then even more annoyed." A high-pitched beeping sound went off and Trainee Agent Ryan looked down at her watch.

"Speaking of training, I've got to run. It was a pleasure meeting you, Agent Coulson," she said.

"It was nice to meet you, Agent Ryan," Coulson replied.

Trainee Agent Ryan froze. "It's still just Trainee Agent, Sir," she replied hesitantly.

"Keep doing what you're doing and you won't be a trainee for long," Coulson replied evenly.

"Thank you … Coulson," she said. Smiling, she headed for the door. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, Coulson thought of something and called her back.

"Ryan!"

Agent Ryan stuck her head back in the room. "Yes, Sir?" she grinned.

"What's your full name?"

"Oh, that," she said. "I probably should have started with that."

Coulson froze. He had just read those words. He fiddled with the letter that was still in his hands.

"I'm Sylvia. Trainee Agent Sylvia Ryan."

She left the room before he could say anything else. Coulson was left alone in the office that used to be his and listened to her footsteps fade down the hallway. It had to be a coincidence, right? Just a coincidence.

Too bad he didn't believe in those.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2 — Eternals are my favorite superheroes, especially Sersi (aka Mesmer, aka Mistress of Illusions, aka Sylvia). Since Thanos (a Deviant/Eternal hybrid) is technically canon in the MCU, I thought I'd bring in some more Eternals. What a better way to keep an eye on S.H.I.E.L.D., than to be a part of it?


End file.
